


利歪和他的三个金发美妞老婆（下）（全文完）

by Eydenlily



Series: 利歪和仨老婆 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: 4P, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: 【高亮】本篇涉及*利吉，利明，利文，团明，团吉，吉明*，现代paro请注意避雷
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Armin Arlert/Zeke, Erwin Smith/Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager/Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith
Series: 利歪和仨老婆 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183667
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	利歪和他的三个金发美妞老婆（下）（全文完）

几个未接来电挂在屏幕上，是阿尔敏打来的，拨回去却无人接听。也许是吉克又干了什么叫人大跌眼镜的事，利威尔相信阿尔敏随机应变的能力，但还是下意识加快了速度。然而当他走进院子、推开大门，眼前却是一副其乐融融的和谐景象——

“你们在干什——”话说到一半停了下来，利威尔睁大了眼睛，画面定格在一张狼吞虎咽的脸上。

“埃尔文……”

那张脸脏兮兮的，晒黑了些，长长了的头发别在耳朵后面，下巴上铺满了久未清理的胡茬，而那双大海一般的蓝眼睛还是那样坚毅有神。就算化成灰利威尔也认得出来。

埃尔文·史密斯——吞下最后一口蓝莓派，干掉了半杯果茶，他看起来相当平静，朝利威尔露出一个微笑：“好久不见了，利威尔。”

两人对视了好一会儿，利威尔如梦初醒般应了一声，总算是走进屋里，在餐桌边坐下，说：“抱我之前去把澡洗了，大探险家。”埃尔文示弱地摆摆手，接过阿尔敏递过来的另一盘薄饼。

“你这是搞突袭玩上瘾了？”

“我不是故意的，手机三天前就没电了。”埃尔文抬着无辜的眼睛看他。

利威尔无话可说地摇摇头，喃喃道：“你就跟在马路上暴晒了五十天的腌菜一样。”阿尔敏忍不住笑了出来，然后装作无事发生，被揶揄的人倒是一副没所谓的样子，说道：“不管怎么说，你一定会感兴趣我这几个月的经历。”

对此利威尔不置可否，一旁阿尔敏的眼睛里已经蹦出亮闪闪的火花了。对于埃尔文那种“你就是拿我没办法”的自信和笃定，利威尔简直气得牙痒痒，却又不得不承认对方说得对——至少大多数时候是。

“你最好是乖乖全盘托出，省得我拷问你。”利威尔轻瞪他一眼，但没什么攻击力，埃尔文淡淡地笑了笑，对于他二人来说，这一整件事就算了结了。

利威尔正想问吉克去哪儿了，就看见那个不让人省心的家伙慢悠悠地出现了，还穿着埃尔文的衬衫长裤，他不禁皱起眉。

“我说埃尔文，借你衣服穿一下噢。”吉克无精打采地说。埃尔文刚刚吃饱喝足，声音也透着一股懒散的意味：“嗯，没关系啊。”利威尔忍不住打断道：“你这是要干什么去？”吉克拧起眉毛，反问道：“去我‘该去’的地方，难不成我还要留下来陪你们演欢乐一家亲？”

利威尔忍不住咬紧了后槽牙，说：“那就滚吧，下次记得别在不该出现的地方出现。别逼我给厕所上锁。”

“那衣柜怎么样？我觉得不错……好吧好吧我开玩笑的！”吉克被利威尔的视线逼得缩起脖子，他非得在嘴皮子上占点便宜不可。

吉克说完便溜了，扔下一个欠揍的媚眼。埃尔文有些好笑地看着利威尔想要发作的脸，他不介意吉克跑过来蹭吃蹭住蹭男人，因为吉克就是“惊涛骇浪”本身，让他们的日子变得更有“意思”了，当然这话不能在利威尔面前说。

“那我这就去好——好洗个澡。辛苦你了，阿尔敏。”

“完全不会。”阿尔敏露出一个温暖柔和的笑。

“别一不小心睡着了，我二十分钟之后去叫你。”利威尔说。埃尔文无奈地蹙起眉头，说：“我从来没在洗澡的时候睡着过，别太担心了，利威尔。”这像是一种安抚。埃尔文把脏衣服堆在走廊墙边，走进浴室。饭厅里一下子安静下来，只剩下阿尔敏和利威尔。

金发青年似乎有些局促，忙着把盘子和杯子收到一起。利威尔看着他忙活了一阵，突然说：“多谢你，阿尔敏。”

“诶？没什么……别这么说。”阿尔敏低下头，盯着水龙头冲在盘子上的水花，有点走神。是说给埃尔文做饭吃的事？还是在工作室帮忙的事？不管是哪个，都到此为止了。他突然想到什么，迟疑了片刻才说：

“利威尔先生，那个……要怎么跟埃尔文先生说，我们的事呢？”

看着对方脸上为难的表情，利威尔这才想起自第一次之后他们一直没有讨论过这个问题，主要是他觉得这算不上什么问题，他说：“直接告诉他就好了吧。不过那家伙的话……估计一早就猜到了。”

“直接说？！我的意思是，该怎么给他一个交代……毕竟……”

和阿尔敏的慌乱相比，利威尔实在沉稳过了头。他喝完剩下的果茶，说道：“冷静点。反正埃尔文也没对我‘交代’过什么，所以，就算我搞了他的秘密情人——他也无话可说吧？这样就算扯平了。”

阿尔敏彻底无言以对。

埃尔文垂着湿嗒嗒的头发坐在椅子上，利威尔拿了条毛巾搭在他肩膀上，接着在柜子里翻找起来。

“上一次你给我剪头发是什么时候了？”

“可能是你读大学的时候了。”利威尔漫不经心地说，尘封多年的理发剪乖乖躺在盒子里，没有生锈真是万幸。

“居然都这么久了……你还记得怎么做吗？”埃尔文半打趣地看着利威尔，后者“咔嚓咔嚓”地捏着剪刀，说：“所以你最好安分点，免得我一不小心手滑——”

“饶了我吧。”埃尔文苦笑道，拉过利威尔的手腕吻了吻。利威尔把他的头扶正，开始“工作”了。剪子的咔嚓声和头发被剪断的颤动让人麻酥酥的，又很舒服，埃尔文好几次差点睡过去，被利威尔一捏后颈打了个激灵，他只好找点话题让自己保持清醒。

“阿尔敏走了吗？”

“没，我留他吃晚饭了。这会儿估计在下面胡思乱想吧。”

埃尔文轻笑一声，说：“他就是那样的性格。”利威尔点点头，把粘在发根上的碎头发吹掉。埃尔文接着说：“你回来之前我跟他说，等读完研究生要不要来我们这边。你觉得如何？”

“你是老大，你说了算。要是他打算继续读博士呢？”

“那也只是时间问题，我可不想放跑这样的人才。阿尔敏这段时间干得不错吧？”

“大部分都无可挑剔……韩吉还挺喜欢他的，整天拉着他到处跑。”

埃尔文想象了一下那个画面，笑道：“他们两个确实能聊得来。”

“行了，照照镜子吧。”利威尔拍拍手，把铺在地上接头发的塑料纸收起来，又说：“现在看起来顺眼多了。”

埃尔文坐着没动，仰起头望着利威尔，澄澈的眼睛里藏着一丝算计。利威尔疑惑地问：“你想说什么？”

埃尔文偏着头想了几秒，说：“我还以为能看到你吃醋呢。”利威尔怔了一下，觉得又气又好笑：“那你得做个示范，我再吃醋给你看。”

“只是好奇嘛。”

利威尔捏着埃尔文的脸，用力在他嘴唇上亲了一下，低声道：“把你的好奇心押着，现在，乖乖地去睡一觉。”

埃尔文没有睡很久，他从前就是这样，睡眠时间零零散散，却比谁精神都好。不过利威尔觉得这是种病，他肩负着纠正埃尔文作息习惯的重大使命。

晚饭前吉克过来了，穿着一身笔挺的墨蓝色西装，他看起来心情不错：“好久不见，埃尔文。”埃尔文有些奇怪吉克为什么先给自己打招呼，说道：“没记错的话我们三个小时前才见过。”吉克耸耸肩，说：“我当时忘记说这句话了。”

利威尔翻着白眼打断这段没营养的对话，从吉克手里接过装着衣服的袋子。

“我知道你拿回去还要重新洗一次，所以就没洗。”

利威尔瞟了他一眼，然后盯着吉克另一只手里的手提袋。

“噢，这是给你的。”

“你们现在开始互送礼物了吗？”埃尔文从他那堆乱七八糟的行李中抬起头，真诚地问。

“只是小说。”

“我也想抽个时间看看小说了，你不介意吧，吉克？”

“我是不是该说‘我很荣幸’？”吉克把手插在裤兜里，一副吊儿郎当的样子，又小声地补了一句：“反正比你那堆论著有意思多了。”

利威尔把袋子放到柜子上，问吉克：“你穿成这样是要去面试还是相亲？”

吉克“嗤”了一声，说：“我就不能单纯穿好看点儿吗？说真的面试和相亲本质上是……”

“一会儿要不要跟我们一起去吃饭？”利威尔赶在他开始东拉西扯之前截断了话题，吉克闻言露出个惊诧的表情，说道：“你是邀请我参加你们的家庭聚餐吗？”

“只是吃个饭而已。你要把它当成家庭聚餐也行。”

这时阿尔敏的声音从客厅里传来：“一起去吧，吉克先生。”他在帮忙整理埃尔文一路上随手写下的笔记。

“还是……算了吧。感觉有点奇怪。”吉克小声说，他突然很想抽烟。

“随你。”利威尔轻轻挑眉，没多做挽留，“可惜了这身漂亮的西装。”

吉克微眯着眼睛，不动声色地咬紧了牙，上天就不该赐给利威尔强悍的体格之后，还给他一张伶牙俐齿的嘴。

阿尔敏无不遗憾地看着吉克的身影消失在门后，他担心自己一紧张又会絮絮叨叨地讲些怪话。抛开这个不说，阿尔敏真诚希望他们不要被餐厅的人当成一家三口。

常言道计划赶不上变化，利威尔原计划晚上在家里看部电影，然后早点把埃尔文抓去睡觉。然而埃尔文和阿尔敏似乎聊上头了，从饭桌上到回程的车上，越说越兴奋，他们那股劲头反而让利威尔听得直打呵欠。等利威尔洗完澡出来，那两人还凑在餐桌前，围着那堆纸片你一句我一句，埃尔文是很少说这么多话的。

在某处很相似的两人眼中迸发着同样的光芒，金色的发丝在灯光抚慰下熠熠生辉。利威尔在一旁看了好一会儿，发尾滴下的水打湿了肩膀。

“到睡觉的时间了。”

被打断的两人齐齐看转过头，埃尔文指着桌上的座钟，说：“才十点。”利威尔沉默地走过去，把时钟的指针往后调了两小时。

阿尔敏感到新奇地转着眼睛，在利威尔和埃尔文之间来回打量。

“这又不是你们最后一次见面。”

“说的也是，我该回学校了。”阿尔敏像在回答老师问题那样举起手。埃尔文有点意外，问：“不住下吗？”

“明天有两节早课。”阿尔敏笑了笑，抢在利威尔开口之前补充道：“不用送我啦。”他向利威尔投去一个会意的眼神。

“臭小子。”

他们在门口告别，埃尔文摸了摸阿尔敏的头，说：“想来的话随时都可以过来，好吗？”阿尔敏笑着点点头。三个人微妙地沉默了一瞬，然后互相道了晚安。

“你不会是在等他吻你吧？”等阿尔敏走远后，埃尔文问道。

“那又怎么了？”

“没什么。”

“他之前都会做的。”

“……”

“怎么了？”

埃尔文觉得一个人不苟言笑的好处就是，别人永远也看不出他是不是在得意，就算知道他是有点那个意思的。

“他没对你那样做过吗？晚安吻之类的。”利威尔饶有兴趣地看着对方。“我有点受伤，利威尔。”埃尔文淡淡地说。

利威尔轻锤了下他手臂，转身进了屋，两人一起把桌上的资料整理成一摞。在这之后，他们并没有干柴烈火地来一炮，只是相拥着躺在床上。利威尔抱着埃尔文说他瘦了点，埃尔文说是的，他只有一个人，干粮得省着吃。

“那山洞还挺瘆人的，你们都不在身边，没有信号，就像被困在一个被世界遗弃了的角落。”

“你吓哭了吗？”

“才没有。”埃尔文被利威尔一本正经的表情逗笑了，他接着说：“我就想象着如果你们就在旁边，会怎么做，会说些什么。每天都在怀念韩吉的罐头汤，我只会把压缩饼干泡水，或者烤全松鼠。”

“老天。听起来还不错？”利威尔轻声说，伸出手抚摸着对方的眉骨，“明天就能见到他们了，那帮家伙准会吓一跳，然后尖叫着把你抛起来。”

“真的假的。”

“我可不会拦着他们。”利威尔声音里带着些许笑意，他有些犯困了。埃尔文这时又来了点精神，说：“想听点别的吗？还有很多没讲过的。”利威尔缓缓地舒了口气，一言不发，让人以为他睡着了。“你在想什么？”埃尔文问。

“我在想有什么办法能堵住你这张喋喋不休的嘴。”

埃尔文沉吟片刻，看起来是真的在思考，过了一会儿，他说：“我想到一个办法。”

利威尔侧着身子，静静地看着对方，静静地等待那张面孔凑近，和一个缠绵的吻。他勾着埃尔文的脖子，抚摸耳后短短的发茬，口腔中熟悉的温度让人不禁心潮澎湃。他们吻了好一会儿才分开，然后就这样什么也不做，很像他们刚谈恋爱那会儿，利威尔专心致志地摆弄着埃尔文的下巴，埃尔文则盯着他的发旋出神。

“晚安。”

“晚安，利威尔。”

生活如愿以偿地回到了正轨，些许变化权当是怡情的佐料。阿尔敏大概是想通了，周末基本上都会来过夜，除非和朋友们有约。他现在是个大忙人，除了专注于自己的实验项目，似乎还在操心拉赞助的事。利威尔喜欢阿尔敏那股劲头，但偶尔也有些担心。

“别操心了，他会把自己照顾好的。”埃尔文这样对利威尔说，“你要是把自己搞得像他老爸一样会很扫兴的。”

“你当然会这么说，你俩是同类。”利威尔冷着脸把牛肉切成方块。饼干、泡面、巧克力棒，总之就是速食品，他还不知道么？埃尔文上大学的时候成天就吃这些玩意儿。

“在饮食问题上你也太古板了，我现在不也好好的吗？”埃尔文凑到利威尔跟前，手肘撑在桌台上，若无其事地展示上臂和肩颈的肌肉曲线。

“那你今天就一个人啃黄瓜吧。”利威尔头也不抬地说。

“这样的话，就少个人品尝你的手艺了。”

利威尔懒得再费口舌，和埃尔文·史密斯开辩论会纯属自找苦吃。除非他能找到一个极度有利的辩题。

“对了，跟你商量个事儿。”

“噢？”埃尔文挑挑眉，脸上好奇和期待交织在一起，利威尔很少说要和自己“商量”什么事情。

利威尔把肉块收进碗里，开始切菜。“下次要谈公事，找个像样点的时机。”

这是在说昨天晚上，他和阿尔敏在二楼做爱时，埃尔文突然过来问阿尔敏计划书的事情。那时候他们正干得火热，利威尔倒不怎么介意，但阿尔敏显然没有做好被围观的准备。那孩子像发了四十度高烧，面红耳赤，气喘吁吁，做完之后缩在利威尔身下轻轻发抖。

“啊，”埃尔文一副恍然大悟的样子，说：“可你们开着门呢。”

利威尔抬头看他一眼，心说你还知道先敲门真是太贴心了。

“那我下次记着关门。”

“你不会生气了吧？”埃尔文偷拿一截黄瓜扔进嘴里，试探着问。

“当然没有。”利威尔说，手起刀落，把青椒切成细丝，“但你至少说点有情趣的话吧？搞得像什么诡异的速答极限挑战一样。”利威尔回忆着那场面，真是有够离谱的，他接着说：“而且，你问完之后居然就那么转身走了。”

埃尔文抬抬眉毛，又拿了块黄瓜，说：“我总不能直接加入你们吧，那边还在等我的回复呢——”

“工作要紧。”利威尔替他补完了后面半句。

埃尔文笑了笑，说：“再说我也不知道阿尔敏能不能接受。”

“那我跟你说他能。”利威尔把盘子从埃尔文面前端走，再过会儿都要被“偷吃”干净了。埃尔文轻轻眯起眼睛，意味深长地看着利威尔，缓缓说道：“你们做了吗？跟吉克？”

“也不算。”利威尔耸耸肩膀，直视埃尔文的眼睛，“吃醋了没？”

金发男人抄着手，认真地点点头，说：“我感觉到了差别待遇。”

“谁叫你一声不吭玩消失的？”

埃尔文没接话，慢吞吞地踱到利威尔身后，搂住了他，把脸贴在对方的头顶，低声说：“那我是不是得‘补课’了？”

利威尔微不可闻地轻笑了一声，任埃尔文抱着，回道：“态度还算端正，今晚就为你加加班吧。”

说到吉克，那家伙最近发生了一些转变。首先是外型，吉克终于意识到自己捯饬捯饬也是个不错的帅哥，让人看了忍不住感叹一句衣冠楚楚，利威尔发现他甚至开始用香水，这有点惊悚。

其次，是阿尔敏发现的，“吉克先生好像很喜欢接吻啊”，心细的男孩私下对利威尔说。然后他发觉确实是这样。阿尔敏给利威尔口交的时候，吉克则霸占了他的嘴，每次都是这样。如果利威尔是站着的，吉克就从后面抱着他，低下头吻他的耳朵、侧脸、额头，像只大型犬一样把利威尔的嘴唇舔得湿漉漉。

说实话，利威尔并不讨厌那样。

“你真美。”当吉克望着他，说出这几个字，利威尔有一阵犯恶心。

“就像恶魔一样。”

“什么？”

“只有恶魔会有这样的面孔。”

利威尔不知道这算称赞还是贬损，一切修辞在吉克那里都失去了原有的意义。他说：“我还在想，要是你敢说我像天使一样我就揍你。”

“喔，那有点恶心。”

看吧，就是这样。虽然吉克变得懂规矩了不少，他们的相处模式却并没有什么特别的变化。利威尔觉得这样很好，吉克不再把自己搞得一团糟，阿尔敏在的话他甚至表现得像个成熟稳重的长辈。

四个人都在的时候，这栋房子就变得热闹非常——相对而言。比如今天，他们商量着放年假时一起去旅游，“你是说郊游？远足？”——由于吉克总是捣乱，利威尔让他滚到一边看电视去。阿尔敏一直忙着回手机消息，听说他一个好友因为失恋闹着要自杀。

“上班族真可怜，像我就根本不用担心假期的事。”吉克一屁股坐在阿尔敏身边，叠起两条长腿。

“是啊。”对方答得敷衍。

吉克看看阿尔敏，又看看利威尔和埃尔文——这两人正对着日历设计出行计划，电视剧无聊得要死，换他来写绝对有趣得多。没错，无聊，他现在很无聊。这些人就不能分心理理他？

“你说，我跟那家伙，谁的胸部更赞？”

“谁？”阿尔敏飞快地抬头看了吉克一眼。

“埃尔文啊。”

“毫无疑问是埃尔文先生。”阿尔敏语速很快，手指在屏幕上灵巧地跳动，“不过……您的屁股很棒，真的。”

吉克闷闷地应了一声，说：“谢谢，小朋友，你真好。”看来这个话题也挑不起对方的兴趣。

他枕在沙发背上，偏着头去看利威尔，看那个男人站立的姿势，微微颔首的样子，窄的腰，随意摆手的动作，手腕的骨骼，发出“O”这个音的口型……他仿佛一个尽职尽责的动物学家，把自己的全身心都投注到眼前的生命上去。

吉克的脑子里出现了新的构想。

这足够让他的下午不再那么无趣了。

吃晚饭的时候，利威尔留阿尔敏住下，还没等对方开口，吉克抢先说：“我也住下好了。”接着完全不顾另外三人各异的目光吃了起来。

“难得我们几个在一起吃顿饭呢，要不要开瓶酒庆祝庆祝？”

“不必了，我看你已经醉得差不多了。”利威尔无情地把吉克堵回去。埃尔文却说：“喝一点也没什么不好吧？反正是红酒。我也很久没喝酒了。”

利威尔放下勺子，无言地看着埃尔文，那眼神是说“之后不管发生什么都跟我无关”。

“小酒怡情。”埃尔文眨眨眼，露出一个让人放心的表情，“阿尔敏呢？”

“可以加汽水吗？”

“我怎么说来着？”利威尔一手叉腰，看戏似的望着埃尔文，后者无奈地摊开手，说：“我们真的只喝了一点，你看见了的。”

“谁让你要开你爸送的那瓶？”

“因为我们家只有那么一瓶。”

两人面面相觑，然后一同看向在床正中间坐着的吉克。

“你还不如直接把他灌到不省人事。”利威尔考虑要不要找根绳子把吉克捆起来，“我要去楼下睡，他归你了。”

“你不会丢下我的。”埃尔文说。利威尔挑挑眉，去储物间拿了两床干净被单，此时无声胜有声。

吉克盘腿坐在利威尔和埃尔文的床上，怀里抱着一个枕头，被子像披风一样挂在他身上。埃尔文和他大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，说：“你打算跟我们一起睡吗？”

吉克懒洋洋地说：“不可以吗？”

“你已经到了和爸妈分床睡的年纪了。”埃尔文认真地说，完全看不出是不是在开玩笑。吉克瞄了他一眼，不吭声——他就知道这家伙会拿他叫利威尔爸爸那件事耍他，拜托，那只是个意外，至少有一半是。

“嘁……埃尔文，你这个刻薄的贱人。……为什么你的奶那么大？”吉克嘟嘟囔囔的，脑袋很晕，感觉下一秒就要一头栽到床上。

埃尔文不禁抬高眉头，刚进屋的利威尔也瞪大了眼睛，问：“你怎么他了？”

“也没做什么。今天的话。”

“今天的话？”利威尔皱起眉，觉得这话很怪。

“之前有一次他喝醉了，我把他绑在椅子上听我备了一下午课。”埃尔文在利威尔耳边说道。

“什么？什么时候？”

“挺久了，那天你出差。也就那么一次，那堂公开课很重要的。”

“真有你的。”利威尔喃喃道，有点哭笑不得。

“应该没必要记恨到现在吧。”埃尔文轻描淡写地说，然后坐到吉克身边去，问：“吉克，我有对你很坏吗？”

吉克有些迟钝地转过脑袋，牛头不对马嘴地说：“为什么你的奶这么大？”

“哈！”利威尔在一旁发出一声大笑，这实在很难忍住。

“你应该是想说胸肌。”埃尔文淡淡地说，轻轻瞪了一眼利威尔，他起身走到利威尔身边，说：“他不会叫我妈咪吧？”

“干嘛问我？”利威尔奇怪地看着他。

埃尔文摇摇头，说：“他要是真那么叫了，我一点也不会兴奋。”

“那画面还挺搞笑的。”利威尔严肃地说，一副事不关己的模样。

“你真的忍心让我一个人面对这一切吗？”埃尔文歪着头看他。

“别这么可怜兮兮的。”利威尔余光看见吉克冲他们做了个鬼脸，不禁在心里冷笑一声，“你可以随便折腾他，不好吗？贯彻你‘冷血婊子’的形象。”

“我说，你们密谋的声音是不是太大了点？”吉克忍不住插嘴道。

“我发誓吉克刚刚说的不是这个词。”

“说顺口了，反正都差不多。”利威尔似乎是铁了心想看埃尔文吃瘪，后者在他脸上看到一丝久违的痞气。也罢，利威尔比起当街区霸王的时候已经收敛太多太多了。

“放心吧，我们会相处得很好的。”埃尔文平静地说，他接下这个“挑战”。

利威尔做了个“请”的动作，悠闲地靠在衣柜上，就差手里端杯茶了。

埃尔文再次坐到床边，如果吉克是真的醉了反而更好，要是他故意和自己对着干才是最麻烦的，到底是哪一种很快就能揭晓真相了，毕竟他看人很准。

“吉克，看着我。”埃尔文拖长了声音，就像幼儿园老师那样，“你想睡觉吗？”

吉克听话地转过头，与埃尔文对视，突然间，他直起身子，朝埃尔文扑过去，后者差点被推到地上去。吉克整个人压在对方身上，感觉一阵天旋地转。

“哇哦。”利威尔轻声感叹了一句，忽然觉得自己很像监督野兽和游客互动的驯兽员。

吉克忍住呕吐的冲动，凑到埃尔文耳边，用只有两个人能听到的声音说：“我好像被当成傻瓜了啊……”

埃尔文偏过头，两对眼睛相视着眨了眨。

“我才不想当你们的游戏道具。”吉克接着说，“你是聪明人，对吧？”

埃尔文忍不住勾起嘴角，缓缓点头，低声说：“正合我意。”

就在利威尔疑惑这两人在嘀咕什么时，埃尔文就抱着吉克坐了起来，吉克把头靠在埃尔文胸口，柔软温暖，吉克觉得就这么睡着也不错。

“我们已经说好了，利威尔。”埃尔文眼中透着一股得意，“吉克会乖乖听话的。”

醉得软绵绵的人配合地点点头，说：“埃尔文说得对。”

利威尔对着吉克狡黠的眼睛直翻白眼：“你们在逗我吗，这时候开始有默契了？”

“别这样，我和吉克已经和好了。”

“什么时候？”吉克抬起头说：“我可没说过。”

埃尔文捏住他的嘴唇让他闭嘴。

“大家都开开心心的，度过今晚不好吗？”埃尔文接着说，眼睛直勾勾地盯着利威尔，后者实在受不了这种直视，不管是对手还是同伴都是败在这样的眼神下。

“随你高兴吧。”利威尔举起双手，这次就算埃尔文赢了。

吉克转着眼睛，左看看右看看，打了个呵欠，说：“就这样？结束了？”

“也可以不这样结束。”埃尔文略微低下头说。利威尔本打算出去，闻言停下脚步，等埃尔文继续说下去。

“你怎么想？”埃尔文抬起吉克的下巴，极其微弱的酒味传了过来，那是瓶好酒。他这么问，眼睛却看向利威尔。

“玩真的？”利威尔问。

“为什么不？”埃尔文反问他，“我好像错过了许多好事情啊。”

吉克挣脱开埃尔文的手，视线在两人身上停留了一会儿，露出了了然的眼神，淡淡地说：

“乐意奉陪。”

阿尔敏发誓他不是故意撞上“大人们”办事儿的。他像往常那样看完一篇论文，洗了个澡，穿着背心和短裤，从冰箱里拿了一盒冰淇淋——只有他和埃尔文会吃，然后在客厅里看《电锯惊魂》。

他只是有点奇怪怎么这么久都没有人下楼，于是上楼看了看，没想撞上自己竹马的哥哥和另外两个男人玩双龙的场面。

阿尔敏当即定在原地，脑袋里响起一声炸雷，差点把手里的冰淇淋摔在地上。

吉克坐在埃尔文身上，准确来说是埃尔文的阴茎上，利威尔则从后面进入他。那一瞬间房间里的三个人都看见了他，阿尔敏想大喊一声对不起然后拔腿就跑，然而双腿却像被粘住了一般动弹不得。黑发男人半阖着眼睛，似乎在看他，眼神仿佛在命令他留下。

阿尔敏愣愣地退后一步，撞在坚硬的门上。室内的温度依旧很高，他却无缘无故起了鸡皮疙瘩。

男人胯下的动作没有停止，吉克被两根巨物填满贯穿，几乎瘫软在埃尔文身上，嗓子里发出哭泣一般的呻吟。

冰淇淋已经化成了一滩，黏黏糊糊的，阿尔敏木讷地把勺子含在嘴里，不经意又撞上利威尔的眼睛，他硬了。

嘴里的牛奶味甜得发腻，男人们高高低低的喘息纠缠在一起，阿尔敏觉得口干极了，一下下咽着唾沫。他想象着是自己在那里，颤抖着把手伸进了内裤里，安抚起那团炽热的欲望。利威尔一边肏着吉克，一边看着他，而埃尔文，阿尔敏不敢去看埃尔文的眼睛。金发男孩急促地喘息起来，眼前的画面比任何色情片更加刺激，他撸动得越来越快，手腕几乎开始发酸，这时候利威尔停了下来，他把性器从吉克身体里抽出，接着俯下去拉起了对方的上半身，让吉克靠在他身上，然后又一口气插了进去。吉克猛地一颤，惊唤了一声，射了一点乳白色的东西在埃尔文身上。那两根东西又配合着耸动起来，吉克被顶得几乎坐不稳，硬挺的阳物在身前无助地甩来甩去。阿尔敏感到一丝刺痛，眼前一阵迷离，接着射了出来，半透明的浊液顺着白皙的大腿缓缓流下，停在膝盖窝的地方，他一时间有些站不稳。

“过来，阿尔敏。”有个声音叫他过去，阿尔敏没有听清那是利威尔还是埃尔文说的。他走过去，和利威尔接了吻，接着埃尔文让他坐在自己脸上，他便照做了。阿尔敏哆哆嗦嗦地脱下短裤，刚射出来的精液黏在布料上，拖出长长的一丝，他试探着跨坐上去，埃尔文的手掌抚上他的臀部，接着感觉到对方含住了他的东西。阿尔敏颤抖着轻哼出声，半软的生殖器又挺立起来，男人含着他的囊袋吮吸舔舐，舌头时而顶在后穴打着转，舒服得情不自禁地扭着腰。

“嗯……嗯……哈啊——”

阿尔敏和吉克的声音一高一低，交错着在房间里发出回响。吉克没有戴眼镜，这是阿尔敏第一次这样端详他的脸，吉克……和他的父亲很像，脑海里突然闪过一个男人微笑的脸，阿尔敏立马低下头，把那奇怪的念头赶出脑外。

“够了……够了……啊！嗯啊、呃……”吉克低吼着射了出来，有一些射在阿尔敏的小腹上，他有些脱力地靠在阿尔敏肩膀上，气息不稳地大口喘气。

“妈的……埃尔文……你也、太大了，呜……”

埃尔文放开阿尔敏，扶着他的腰让他转了个身，轻笑道：“多谢夸奖。”

“我又没夸你……”吉克嗫嚅着说，抬起屁股，湿濡的阴茎一下子从他后面滑了出来。

阿尔敏低头对上埃尔文的脸，又一次脸红了，男人宽厚的手掌托着他的臀瓣，轻轻揉捏着，他再度含住阿尔敏的性器，缓慢吞吐起来。阿尔敏轻轻闭上眼，仰起头，他感觉到吉克贴了上来，脖颈有被吮吸的感觉，胸前的肿胀的乳粒被手指揉压挤弄，有什么东西就要涌出……

“别害怕。”吉克在阿尔敏耳边说。阿尔敏依旧轻阖双眼，放软了身体，等那根东西撑开自己的肉穴，探进个头，接着长驱直入，他仰倒在吉克胸前，前后都经受着快感的蹂躏。利威尔不知道什么时候进入埃尔文的，甚至没人听到后者的呻吟，因为他的嘴被塞满了，埃尔文想叫利威尔慢一点，却只能发出含糊的吞咽声，他无比清晰地感觉到性器在身下的甬道里肆虐，对方有力的手指箍着自己的腿弯，但无法触摸，无法看见。

之后的一切都逐渐混乱起来，事后每个人的记忆都对不上号，只有嘶哑的嗓子是一样的。吉克中途出去吐了一次，阿尔敏筋疲力尽地躺在床上，连叫都叫不出来了，埃尔文，那个他尊敬喜爱的男人伏在他身上，在他身体里尽情索取，利威尔则跪在埃尔文身后肏他。金发男人即便是在纵情欲爱时神情也是收敛的，眉间紧锁的隐忍叫阿尔敏看得入迷。

“嗯、嗯……——利威尔……唔……”

男人低低地叫着一个名字。利威尔压低身子，十指扣住埃尔文的，在对方宽厚结实的脊背上细密地亲吻着。把温柔、狂热、强硬全部注入面前的人体内。

他们彼此分开，却又没有，手臂和双腿还纠缠着，吻和汗水还在轇葛融合。利威尔半趴在埃尔文身上，摸着他的头发，一会儿又摸摸阿尔敏的。“有什么不一样吗？”埃尔文哑声问，手掌轻柔地搭在利威尔腰间。

利威尔沉吟半晌，呢喃道：“我说不上来。”

阿尔敏笑着眯起眼睛，搂着埃尔文的手臂，温暖而让人安心，不一会儿，眼前便开始泛起迷糊，像只猫儿似的睡着了。

而吉克，总算醒了酒，但事实上，他认为酒精这种东西始终只能麻痹他的肉体，却无法蒙蔽他的意识。往日他觉得这是莫大的遗憾，但现在不这么想了。

吉克从沙发脚底下掏出一个铁盒子，里面是他藏的烟，他把烟叼在嘴里才想起自己没有打火机。也罢。

凌晨的空气已经有了秋天的意味，吉克浑身赤裸着，打了个冷战，但他现在还不想上去。

他找了支笔，扯来一张废纸，在上面写写画画起来。

新的小说——吉克想写一个爱情故事。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 很多地方还可以展开写写，但俺的小腰子和老花眼实在撑不下去了，不像某个阿卡曼那么能 干，大家看个乐呵就好（合掌）
> 
> 利歪和他的老婆们我都好馋哦……好男人要配好老婆（口水）


End file.
